


Feelings through space

by Nossu



Series: Jack and Femmes [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: Space bridge opened and through it came a massive black spaceship shaped like a sunflower seed. Immediately all ships gun ports opened and guns charged up, same time its shields powered up and sensors started to scan the space around it. The ship was clearly made for battle and it took its job seriously.





	Feelings through space

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of several stories and together they form some sort of series of stories around Jack Darby and his femmes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

**Feelings through space**

Space bridge opened and through it came a massive black spaceship shaped like a sunflower seed. Immediately all ships gun ports opened and guns charged up, same time its shields powered up and sensors started to scan the space around it. The ship was clearly made for battle and it took its job seriously.

Ships scanner picked up two ships in close range and immediately friend or foe system started to scan targets. The larger one of the ships was identified as a target and without warning some of its port side guns opened fire ripping through ships shields and disabling the ship's engines. The shooting stopped when a target ship helplessly floated in the space.

Mech in the smaller ship was shaking, again he had been so close to his death and he was saved by pure luck. That friendly battleship space bridged to the same sector just in time to save his sorry aft. He had an almost religious feeling when he said "Thanks Primus, but next time do not leave that so close."

Mech got incoming audio hail from the battleship "This is Autobot battleship Reaper One we ask kindly that you identify yourself immediately or we are forced to open fire."

He smirked and muttered "At least they are polite".

He pressed a button and answered "Hello there, is Autobot long distance scout ship Jackhammer and ship's captain Wheeljack".

After a short pause he heard "Roger we check your identity…." and he kept hearing sounds as they forgot the comm on "It's that bastard Wheeljack do we fire? We can always claim that he was too slow to identify…. oh I have still the comm on."

He let out a sigh and waited what they decide to do. "Jackhammer pleases land on docking bay 2, if you fail to comply we will open fire."

He was amused when he answered "Roger that Jackhammer proceeding to the docking bay 2." and he started to steer his ship to the destination.

When he got Jackhammer powered down he opened the door and stepped out. Outside of his ship was standing four colorful and beautiful femmes with Blasters ready.

"Wow! Did I die and end up to The Well of AllSpark as angels are greeting me?" he just had to ask.

"Smart aft!" he heard before he was knocked out.

* * *

Commander of the battleship was irritated, this was not what she expected to find from this sector. Her mission was to find and eliminate interference before it was too late. Now they had Wrecker and a disabled Decepticon ship under their responsibility and they wasted valuable time. First one would be easy to get rid of but Wrecker would be the hardest one and he could have valuable information.

"Hail that Decepticon ship!" she ordered.

"This is Autobot battleship Reaper One we ask kindly that you identify yourself immediately or we are forced to open fire…. again." said the officer to the comm.

They waited and counted their digits and just when they were running out of digits answer came "Frag you glitch!" was all they heard from the comm.

"This is Autobot battleship Reaper One to Decepticon ship Frag You Glitch, we lost end of your transmission please repeat" said the officer to the comm.

"Let me try!" she said and pushed her Communication officer out of the chair.

"This is Commander Chromia from Autobot battleship Reaper One I would like to talk with the Commander of the Decepticon ship". She paused and waited.

"You glitch our Commander is dead, you killed him during first blast, go frag yourself!, stupid frag-bot." she heard from the Comm.

She looked her weapons officer and said "Mark in the log that Decepticon ship Frag You Glitch was destroyed when they failed to communicate properly." she paused "Oh and please shoot that fragging ship!". She was amused this was going to turn out to be a good day.

* * *

Wheeljack woke up from holding cell just to see from the wall screen how the Decepticon ship was blown to pieces. "Wow, that was a nice blast!" he commented.

"Yes, we know how to blow them up." said his femme guard behind the energy barrier.

Wheeljack looked the holding cell area and assumed that Decepticon prisoners would arrive soon "I assume that we get a little crowded here soon?"

"Don't worry Commander Chromia does not take prisoners." said femme guard.

"What Chromia? So is Elita One also on-board?" he asked and was having a bad feeling about all of this.

"No, she is with the main fleet, we are just scouting here" she answered.

"What, when does Autobots started to use a battleship for scouting?" he asked.

His guard grinned at him and said "It was Commanders Chromia who decided that this mission needs little extra power so she took this ship."

He was little confused and decided to be casual "What's your name?" he asked.

She smiled and answered "That's not relevant here, I am not planning to be your friend".

Suddenly her optics got all wide and she sat on the floor "Frag! It started again!" she said grinning her dental.

Wheeljack was confused when looked how femme guard was trying to hard to keep herself together. She looked like she was in great pain.

He was puzzled by the mystery of this battleship. As far he could remember Autobots did not have any battleship only some light cruisers and if they would have battleship, they would not give it to Chromia as a toy. Then he remembered that the guard had mentioned fleet, no she had mentioned main fleet. Would that mean that this ship was alone or was it part of the small group of ships? How many ships are needed to form a fleet? There were so many open questions and he just had to wait that his guard could talk again.

* * *

On the bridge Commander Chromia was down on all fours on the ship's deck. She felt embarrassed, she was the Commanding officer of this state-of-the-art battleship and she was having a pleasure attack on the bridge and in front of her command staff. Suddenly a feeling of bliss started again, it was mainly coming through her spark bond with her twin sister Arcee and now she felt that the second bond was starting to get equally dominant. "Frag!" she yelled.

Again she saw these visions from small organic mech and in some of those visions she was worried to death that small mech would be killed and some of those she was almost blinded by feelings of affection towards small mech. She knows what this meant, that small mech was her sisters sparkmate and her sister was totally under his influence. Now she was also included in this bond and that was making her furious and happy same time. "Fragging mech! I will kill you!" she yelled when a wave of pleasure took over her and she started making deep purring sound.

* * *

Wheeljack was getting more and more confused. His guard was now making strange noises and she was now twisting on the floor. Suddenly he heard her say "Jack!".

"Yes, I'm WheelJack" he said, but she did not answer.

He saw how his guard got long seizure and how her body was all bend up.

"Primus! Jack!" he heard the guard yell and he got the feeling that there was an echo coming from the corridors of the ship.

* * *

Commander Chromia started to gain her senses back and she looked around full of embarrassment. She decided to gain her respect back and yelled "Report in!"

"Primus that was one great pleasure attack!" reported her Weapon officer.

"Yeah! I copy that" said her Communication officer.

"I love this feeling!" said her Navigation officer.

"Whoever this Jack is he has my spark!" said the Engineering officer

She let out a deep sigh again whole ship had felt same what she had, this was so embarrassing. She needed to find this small mech and end this before she got labelled as a pleasure-bot. She felt that feeling of affection was creeping in again "Arcee you glitch!" she yelled and turned her Navigation officer.

"Did you manage to triangulate the direction of this feeling?" she asked.

"No, I always lose it in the pleasure" she heard her officer answer.

"Frag!" she said, she knows that now it was up to Wheeljack to give some information where Prime and Arcee were located. She just feared that Wrecker would be persistent and she had to torture it out of him.

* * *

In the holding cell Wheeljack saw his guard starting to come in her senses and he decided to try his luck again.

"My designation is Wheeljack, what is yours?" he asked firmly.

Femme guard was still little confused and reported "My designation is Chromia-732".

"What!" he yelled.

"Oh well, we are all clones of Commander Chromia." she explained.

"Okey, so do you know femme named Arcee?" he asked just to check what he feared.

"Yes, she is our spark sister and other half of our spark" she answered.

"Primus! How can this be?" he asked.

"Well, Prime gave Elita One an order to build an army but she did not have enough experienced soldiers so she decided to clone some of them. She needed energon efficient and experienced soldiers to man the ships so she picked femme warriors she had for cloning. So all femmes in these ships are clones of Commander Chromia." she explained.

"Oh Primus, How many of you are in here?" he dared to ask.

"That's classified information" she answered.

Wheeljack tried to use logic "Your designation is Chromia-732 so it means that there are at least 732 copies of Chromia in here." he said and smirked.

"There are a thousand of us in this ship" she admits.

"WHAT! In this ship? Is there more of these ships?" he yelled

"Frag! I'm not going to tell you how many ships we have in the battle fleet!" she yelled.

"Oh Primus what is the matter with you femmes! Do you have any reason when you do things for your sparkmates! Prime told Elita One to build an army, not a battle fleet full of emotional femmes" he cried out.

"Can you now answer my questions?" she asked and sounded a little irritated.

"Well shoot! No! No! Not with the gun, I mean ask the questions" he cried out.

"What kind of mech is this organic Jack that we keep dreaming?" she asked.

"Eh! You mean Jack Darby the human Jack?" He asked.

He saw the smile in the prison guards face and he head her to say in the comm "I have the name of our primary target, he is fleshing called Jack Darby and he is from a race called humans".

Wheeljack was shocked "Primus! What have I done!" he muttered.

Now he was getting this battleship full of femmes after Jack Darby's head. He really had to keep his lips tight or they would get the location to Earth. He had to escape and warn Optimus about this disaster that was coming towards Earth and Jack.

"What do you want from this Jack Darby?" he dared to ask.

"He is our sparkmate!" he heard the Chromia-732 answer before his vision got all blue with the message "Logic Error, Incorrect operation detected, emergency shutdown started".


End file.
